Animated All-Stars to the Rescue
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Cartoon All-Star To the Rescue" Cast *Michael - Trent (Total Drama) *Corey - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Dad - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Sea) *Mom - Marina (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Sea) *Dealer - Scott (Total Drama) *Smoke - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Michaelangelo - Alex (Madagascar) *Bugs Bunny - Mordecia (Regular Show) *Daffy Duck - Rigby (Regular Show) *Slimer - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Brainy Smurf - Timon (The Lion King) *Hefty Smurf - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Papa Smurf - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Baby Kermit - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Baby Gonzo - Pig (Skunk Fu) *Baby Piggy - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Huey, Dewey & Louie - Lazlo, Raj and Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Garfield - Top Cat *Alvin, Simon and Theodore - Bob, Larry and Junior (VeggieTales) *Winnie the Pooh - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Tigger - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Alf - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 1 - Meet the Characters * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 2 - Trent's Doing Drugs * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 3 - Meet Mordecai * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 4 - Two Years Ago * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 5 - Meet Alex the Lion/Skunk's Thrill Ride * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 6 - Meet Raj, Clam & Lazlo/"Wonderful Ways to Say No" * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 7 - Trent Yells at Isabella * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 8 - Tramp Shows Trent Himself * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 9 - Isabella Meets Ratigan * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 10 - Trent's Future/Revelation * Animated All-Stars to the Rescue Part 11 - End Credits Movie used *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Phineas and Ferb *Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Sea *The Great Mouse Detective *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Monsters vs. Aliens *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *Skunk Fu! *Camp Lazlo *Top Cat *VeggieTails *The Pebble and the Penguin *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Gallery Trent.png|Trent as Michael Isabella.png|Isabella as Corey Sinbad.jpg|Sinbad as Dad Marina in Sinbad.jpeg|Marina as Mom ScottRainofTerror.png|Scott as Dealer Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Smoke Alex the Lion.png|Alex as Michaelangelo Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Bugs Bunny Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Daffy Duck 5b3e1b8c9dd27263b91ee2dc.png|B.O.B. as Slimer Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon as Brainy Smurf Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hefty Smurf Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Papa Smurf Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Baby Kermit Pig.png|Pig as Baby Gonzo Fox.png|Fox as Baby Piggy lazlo_5.png|Lazlo, Raj.png|Raj clam.png|and Clam as Huey, Dewey & Louie Top Cat 2.jpg|Top Cat as Garfield Larry the Cucumber (same).jpg|Larry, Bob the Tomato.png|Bob Junior Asparagus01.jpg|and Junior as Alvin, Simon and Theodore Hubie.png|Hubie as Winnie the Pooh Roger rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Tigger spring7.gif|Tramp as Alf Category:Uranimated18 Category:Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue Movie Spoofs